reina de la media noche
by el cuervo blanco
Summary: quieres saber como perdí mi auto? bueno déjame contarte una pequeña historia...


**no puede ser, se me fue enero y no pude escribir nada, bueno ya que... hola lectores y lectoras (y cualquier otro genero de lectores que ****desconozca) por fin termine una historia que tenia desde el sabado hasta ahora la pude terminar, bueno se me pasaron los cumpleaños de neko y lily (feliz cumple hiperatrasado)**

**este fic se lo dedico a Areemii Popsycle, recibi tu mensaje en el blog, ningun comentario es ignorado, muchas gracias es bueno saber que algunas personas se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario, y no es dificil llevar un blog, pero tampoco es facil (digamos que es como cuidar a un tamagochi) **

**la historia se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba musica aleatoria en mi compu luego de escuchar conquest de the white stripes, darling nikki de foo fighters (cover de prince, pero es mil veces mejor el de los foo, con cee lo green, es asombrosa, un chicle seria la perfeccion) y midnight queen de nickelback**

**disclaimer, nada es mio, todo le pertenece a quien lo creo, SOPA das asco, el episodio 246 de naruto shippuden estuvo estupendo, escribi mal thermae y eso me enferma.**

el bar "el nido del cuervo blanco", para unos, un lugar de perdición, para otros, un buen lugar donde emborracharse, para algunos, un blog de internet con el mismo nombre pero sin relación alguna; para un grupo de jóvenes era su guarida, su refugio, en donde reunidos en torno una mesa rodeada de sofás estos jóvenes se juntaban cada semana, y podían contar sus historias de luchas, logros, conquistas y actos delictivos sin tener que preocuparse de la opinión de otros.

sentados se encontraban owen, duncan y trent, cada uno con bebida en mano, y unos nachos al centro, aunque el único que los comía era owen.

- y por eso ya no puedo acercarme a menos de 300 metros de la fabrica de galletas - concluia el rubio mientras devoraba otro puño de nachos

- ¿te harán pagar el horno?- preguntaba trent

- no tengo idea - respondía sin preocuparse

- ya se están tardando ¿no creen?- decía duncan mirando su celular

- la paciencia recompensa viejo - respondía geoff llegando y tomando asiento

- ¿y alejandro?- preguntaba trent

- fue a la barra -

-¿y?- preguntaba esta vez duncan

- no me ha contado nada -

- hola compañeros ¿me extrañaron?- contestaba alejandro con su tranquilo y relajado tono de voz- por cierto gracias por recogerme ayer en la central de autobuses - al mismo momento que se sentaba con dos cervezas en las manos y dándole una a geoff

- ademas de la cerveza, también me gustaría que me contaras ¿que paso? viejo -

-¿que paso con que?-

-¿no te habías ido de vacaciones en tu mustang? -

-si- responde tranquilamente, mientras empieza a beber

- y volviste sin el- continuaba duncan

- correcto -

- ¿en serio tengo que preguntarlo? - decía extrañado y algo irritado

- pregunta lo que quieras saber -

-¿que paso en tus vacaciones?-

-oh, al fin la pregunta adecuada compañero- responde mientras en su boca se forma una leve sonrisa -

- pues bien, primero les dire que fui a toronto, mi primo marcos vive allí, así que me quede con el...-

- lo siento tengo que ir al baño - interrumpía owen levantándose de la mesa y tumbando a trent en el camino - espera hasta que llegue, quiero saber que paso-

-seguro mi amigo - respondía alejandro, apenas el rubio doblo la esquina continuo- pase dos semanas viendo museos, parques, la torre CN. en resumen estaba aburrido, entonces mi primo me propuso ir a un bar que el conocía se llamaba wawanakwa, me contaba lo hermosas que eran las chicas que iban allí, solo eso ocupe para alistarme -

fuiste a hasta toronto para hacer lo que haces aquí -

-siempre se puede conquistar a una chica mas- presumía el latino - bueno, mi primo no mentía, había muchas linduras reunidas, el lugar era impresionante había mucho que ver para solo una noche, la ultima noche que estaría allí así que empece rápido -

-directo a la barra ¿cierto?- decía trent

-naturalmente, mi rutina nunca me falla. había una chica hermosa, rubia de ojos azules, bastante dotada -

- si viejo, ya conozco el final -

-no te precipites, yo también lo creí cuando...- un grito interrumpió el relato

- ¡por dios joseph que te paso! - gritaba una mesera del bar al notar como caía al suelo su compañero de trabajo que había salido del baño con un trapeador y un balde

- ese tipo, ese tipo es un monstruo - respondía totalmente aterrorizado y brazandose a los pies de la chica, mientras expulsaba una humo verde por la boca

-¡joseph, joseph despierta!-

- parece que a owen le cayeron mal los nachos - soltaba con burla duncan

-si pobre- decía irritado por recordar a su gaseoso amigo-en fin, estaba a punto de lanzarme por esa belleza cuando tropecé con alguien...

flashback

-¡ten mas cuidado bruto!- respondía una chica tirada en el suelo a un chico que había caído de espaldas, ninguno había notado que se cruzo en el camino del otro.

- disculpe señorita - decía el chico mientras levantaba su cabeza del suelo, en ese momento noto mejor a la enojada mujer; su largo cabello negro que brillaba como la obsidiana, una mirada furiosa pero igualmente hermosa, la claridad de su piel y el delicado cuerpo que poseía, cubierto solamente con un vestido negro (soy malo con la descripción de la ropa femenina, vestía igual que la chica del video do the evolution de pearl jam)

-¿que miras?- pregunto la chica

-ah- alejandro apenas se daba cuenta de que se había quedado mirando a la chica por un rato- disculpe, permitame ayudarla a levantarse - volvía a su tono seductor -

-no necesito tu ayuda, con tirarme es suficiente gracias - respondía mientras se ponia de pie

- permiteme compensarte por esto - mencionaba el latino, mirando a la chica a los ojos

- ¿como piensas hacerlo? - respondía algo incrédula pero entrando en el terreno de la seducción

- si quieres puedo invitarte un par de tragos -

-un par no serán suficientes -

-entonces te invitare los que quieras, y si quieres luego podemos subir a mi auto y dar un paseo -

-una paso a la vez casanova- respondía la chica alejando al chico con sus brazos ya que durante su charla se habían acercado el uno al otro hasta dividirlos unos pocos centímetros

- los que yo quiera ¿eh?- prepárate para vaciar tus bolsillos...

- disculpen la tardanza me atora en el toilet - interrumpía nuevamente owen

- descuida- respondía trent- por cierto ¿que la paso al sujeto?-

- escuche al de la ambulancia decir algo de un código azul, pero salieron muy rápido luego de eso así que no supe -

- a quien le importa, sigue contando que paso viejo - preguntaba animado geoff

- bueno, la chica no mentía... jim beam, jack daniels, black tooth, 80 proof, la chica podría beber gasolina, me costo mucho seguirle el paso, luego de que vaciáramos la mitad del bar llegamos a mi auto, conduje hasta el motel mas cercano, amigos míos esa noche fue increíble, fue como si me hubieran dado una paliza de la mejor forma posible, dios, hizo cosas que no sabia que existían, tiro a la basura todo lo que creía saber sobre sexo, les juro que mi cuerpo nunca volverá a ser el mismo- respondía con la mirada perdida pero con una expresión profunda y una sonrisa que adornaba su cara

- bien, bien lo hiciste con una belleza, es genial, pero eso no responde a la pregunta ¿que paso con tu auto?- cuestiona duncan

- a eso iba, apenas me desperté a la mañana siguiente, sentía que me iba a explotar la cabeza, di un vistazo y no la encontré, no me preocupo, hasta que empece buscar mi ropa, no estaba, tampoco mi cartera ni la llaves de mi auto la chica me había robado hasta los calcetines, solo dejo una nota en la puerta, "gracias por todo, la próxima vez yo invito" -

- oh, viejo si que te gano esa chica - respondía geoff mientras trent y owen se echaban a reir

- ¿y como saliste del motel? - preguntaba duncan quien también se había carcajeado

- eso es algo que nunca diré en mi vida - respondía sonrojado y desviando la mirada - pero sabes - volvía a su actitud normal - aun con todo lo malo... valió la pena - soltaba el chico dando el ultimo trago a su tarro.

si, en el nido del cuervo blanco se cuentan muchas historias interesantes aunque por el momento solo puedo mostrarles esta.

**bueno, espero sus comentarios y criticas, si no comentan esta bien no hay problema; solo recuerden que cada vez que no comentan dios mata un cachorrito adorable... ¡nos vemos! n_n**


End file.
